


Interviews are for talking about your Husband to be,right?

by Tearsandice



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, i'm trying to get back to writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 10:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16282616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tearsandice/pseuds/Tearsandice
Summary: Victor is a sap. the end roll credits





	Interviews are for talking about your Husband to be,right?

_ We can’t keep doing this. _

“Vitya, You can’t just Talk about me in every interview you have. they want things about skating, not about me.” Yuuri said Once they returned home from the cafe they were at for lunch. On their way back home an interviewer spotted them and wanted to ask Victor some questions about skating and what not, and the responses she got could be summarized like this: Victor Nikiforov, world champion of figure skating, Will never stop gushing about his fiance as long as he lives.

“What’s your inspiration for your programs this season?” The interviewer asked, and she got “My husband to be, Yuuri Katsuki. Every time I look at him my heart lights on fire, And I want to convey that through my skating.” as an answer. This always happened, and Victor Would accept every question if it meant he could talk about Yuuri.

“But Yuuri,” Victor protested, saying it like  _ Yuu _ -ri just to make Yuuri smile. “If you knew how I felt, You wouldn’t be telling me to stop right now!” Victor said with a pout, and Yuuri only answered with a quick press of lips to lips that still tasted like coffee. 

After they had pulled away, Yuuri answered Victor with “You’re a sap, But I love you.’’

Victor hummed in agreement. “I guess so, But that had to happen seeing as I have the greatest man to ever exist as my fiance.” Victor said.

Yuuri kissed him in response, and Victor felt so lucky.


End file.
